This Is Starting To Get Creepy
by Cronkalini
Summary: Mark keeps calling Tru and being wherever she is. Lindsay says he’s a stalker but Tru doesn’t believe her. Will she realize in time that Mark’s obsession has gone to far?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tru Calling or any of it's ideas.**

**Summary: Mark keeps calling Tru and being wherever she is. Lindsay says he's a stalker but Tru doesn't believe her. Will she realize in time that Mark's obsession has gone to far?**

**Rating: T but may change later, not sure yet.**

**This was written with BAForever.**

Ring…Ring…

Tru "Hello?"

Lindsay "So, ya gonna get up so we can go shopping?"

Tru "Oh Lindsay, sorry I just woke up. Call you in an hour?"

Lindsay, "Sure." Tru gets up, takes a shower, and gets dressed.

The phone rings again, Tru "Hello?"

Mark "Tru, I think we should talk. I want you back. I'm sorry."

Tru "No Mark, just like I told you at my party I met someone else and he's great. We're over. Goodbye." Tru hangs up and calls Lindsay to come pick her up to go to Macy's. They go to the store and try on all different kinds of clothes. While Tru's waiting for Lindsay to come out of the dressing room she spots Mark standing by a rack of flip-flops. She turns away quickly but it's too late. He comes "Tru, how are you?"

Tru "Mark, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

Mark, "I'm shopping here. I really need to talk to you!" Lindsay's coming back and Tru "Sorry Mark, I have to go."

Lindsay "What was he doing here?"

Tru "Shopping."

Lindsay "More like stalking?"

Tru "What?"

Lindsay "Come on, he calls this morning saying he wants to go out again and then he just happens to be here at the same time you are?"

Tru "It's just a coincidence."

Lindsay "So what was he buying in the women's section?"

Tru "I don't know, something."

Lindsay "If you say so." They drive to Lindsay's place and start getting the party decorations up. There's a knocking on the door, then Luc and Harrison walk in. Luc walks over to Tru, kisses her, and asks, "Do you guys want to see a movie?"

Lindsay "We still have a ton of stuff to do before tonight."

Harrison interrupts "Come on, you can go see a movie."

Tru "Okay fine, let's go, besides this is my second day off." They take Luc's car and buy tickets to see the latest horror movie. When they're in line buying popcorn Tru spots Mark in the ticket line. She backs up a few steps and pokes Lindsay.

Lindsay "Ow Tru, what?"

Tru whispers "Lindsay, he's here."

**Oh no, Mark's here. Review. Review. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wiccan Chocoholic- huh, i thought Mark was in the 1st episode. Anyway he's Tru's college professor.**

Lindsay, "Who's here?"

Tru "Mark.

"Lindsay "What's he doing here?"

Tru "I dunno, he must just be seeing a movie."

Lindsay "This is getting creepy."

Harrison "Ready to go?" They walk into the movies and pick seats in the middle. During the middle of the movies Lindsay whispers "Tru?"

Tru "Yeah?"

Lindsay "Come with me."

Tru "This is the best part."

Lindsay "Tru."

Tru "Fine. Luc, I'll be right back."

Luc "Where are you going?"

Tru "Bathroom." They make their way out of the theater and to the bathroom.

Tru "I'll wait outside." She's looking around when she sees Mark walk up to her.

Mark "Tru, we meet again."

Tru "Unfortunately."

Mark "I just want to talk."

Tru "Well, I don't." She pushes the door to walk in to the bathroom but Mark grabs her arm and pulls her back. Tru wrenches her arm away and glares at him.

Mark "Tru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Lindsay comes out and says, "What are you doing here?"

Tru "He was just leaving," to Mark "Just stay the hell away from me!" They walk away from him and Lindsay asks, "So what really happened?"

Tru "I don't know; I was just standing there waiting for you when he shows up out of no where and starts talking to me." Lindsay, "First the store, now the movies, that guy just doesn't give up." Tru "This is starting to get creepy." Lindsay "Are you going to tell the Luc?" Tru "No, I don't want them to worry about it. He'll probably leave me alone now."

Lindsay "Let's hope so."

**Hope you liked it. Please review! I know my chapters aren't long, sorry. Before they were really really short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slayer Forever: thanks for reviewing, im glad you like it.**

Harrison "That was good."

Luc "Yeah."

Lindsay "It was great, yeah. Anyway we need to get back to my place and set up."

Luc "I'll drive." Harrison and Lindsay climb in the back. After about five minutes Tru's cell phone vibrates. She looks and sees that it's a text message from Lindsay 'I need to talk to you, NOW!' Tru looks at Luc and says "I gotta go."

Luc "What? Where to this time?"

Tru "I'm just kidding. Lindsay needs to talk to me," to Harrison "Harry, trade me seats."

Harrison "What?"

Tru "Move."

Tru "What Linds?"

Lindsay "Did we buy any pez?"

Tru "You made me climb back here for that?"

Lindsay "No, but did we?"

Harrison asks Luc "So what's with the switcheroo?"

Luc "Tru said Lindsay needed to talk to her."

Harrison "How'd she know that? I mean it's not like they can read minds or anything."

Luc "Yeah."

Harrison "Or can they?"

Lindsay "That car has been following us for a while."

Tru "What?"

Lindsay "The white one."

Tru "That's Mark's car."

Lindsay "What do we do?"

Tru "Luc, do you think you could take the back way to Lindsay's apartment? I heard there's a lot of traffic today."

Luc "Yeah. Thanks." Luc speeds up and takes the back roads. After a few minutes they lose Mark and soon arrive at her apartment. They get everything ready for the party, then Tru and Lindsay go into the bedroom to change while the boys sit in the living room.

Luc "So…"

Harrison "Yeah."

Luc "How long do you think they'll take?"

Harrison "One thing you need to know about women is they take forever to do anything."

Luc "Why does it take them so long?"

Harrison "I don't know man, I mean all you have to do is throw on a shirt and pants and you're ready to go."

Luc "Yeah really." After about an hour guests start coming and the girls finally come out. Tru's wearing the same thing she wore at her party before the rewind since nobody ever saw it. Lindsay's wearing the new outfit that she bought at Macy's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunter- course i will write another chap.**

**EvilspyAchacia- i'm glad you like it, srry about the speech thing.**

They're all having a great time at the party. Luc has to leave early to go pick up some shots, and develop them by tomorrow. As the party is starts to wind down, Tru starts to pick up Lindsay's pretty much-trashed apartment.

Tru "Well Linds, I better go."

Lindsay "Hey, thanks for all your help and everything."

Tru "Sure, see you tomorrow."

Lindsay "Bye." Tru walks out of the apartment building feeling a little tipsy from Lindsay's special punch. She walks over to her car and hears a twig snap behind her. She whirls around and sees Mark slinking out of the shadows.

Tru "Mark, you scared me."

Mark "Sorry, listen…" He walks forward and she steps back until they're a foot apart and her back's against her car.

Mark "I think we could be good together." He lifts his hand and rests it on her thigh running his fingers up and down it.

Tru "Stop." She pushes his hand away and asks, "What are you doing?"

Mark "Tru, I…" He grabs her arms.

Lindsay comes running outside with a bag in her hand, "Tru, you forgot your…" As soon as Mark sees Lindsay he lets go of Tru and steps back.

Lindsay stares, "What's going on out here?"

Mark "Nothing, we're fine." She looks over at Tru and sees that everything is not fine.

Lindsay "I think you should go now."

Mark "Tru…"

Tru screams, "Just leave me alone." Mark looks at her, turns, and steps back into the shadows. Once they're sure Mark is gone Lindsay goes over and hugs Tru.

Tru "Thanks Linds."

Lindsay "Hey, anytime. If you ever have another stalker boyfriend just call me."

Tru "Okay."

Lindsay "Gosh he's creepy."

Tru "I know. Hey, I better go."

Lindsay "Are you sure you don't want to stay the night here?"

Tru "I'll be fine."

Mark's watching from the shadows as Tru gets into her car. 'I'm not worried Tru, you'll be mine soon enough.'

**What's Mark going to do next? Review, review, review.**


End file.
